


Breeding A Prince

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mild Come Inflation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: On their wedding night, Keaton has only one goal in mind; breeding his new husband, the crown prince of Nohr. Anonymous commission.





	

Xander let out a sharp wince as Keaton pushed into him, his body pushing up off of the bed a little bit as he felt it slipping into his pussy. His fingers pressed into the back of the wolfskin, who he didn't even have to open his eyes to look at to know that there was a smug remark soon on its way.

"It's okay, your highness," Keaton said, biting down gently onto Marx's neck as he felt the tight, slick inner walls gripping his cock tightly. "You can admit I have a big cock. I think I'd rather like to hear as much." He pressed down firmly, letting the wet hole envelop his cock utterly as he lay atop the prince, absolutely loving the sight of him so open and vulnerable for once. "We are married, after all. There's nothing shameful about admitting that." But his taunting was all about trying to get Xander used to his girth, trying to help distract him as he pushed in deeper, as the base of his knot prodded the mound of his husband's twat.

"Nngh, can't you take this seriously?" Xander retorted, fingers digging into Xander's back, but he knew what Keaton was doing and he appreciated it, holding onto him tightly as he felt it slide in. Keaton didn't take long to start thrusting, and it was a lot for him to handle, twisting about as he felt the cock sliding slowly in and out of him. Steady breaths guided the crown prince of Nohr to steady himself as Keaton rocked atop him, the warmth brushing along his chest incredible reassuring as he got used to it all.

Keaton licked his way up to Xander's lips and locked him into a kiss as his hands ran down along the prince's arms, grabbing hold of them tightly and pressing them down against the bed as he asserted himself, a bit of that feral instinct bleeding in and pushing him to take charge as his hips built up a steadier pace. The more animal side to his instincts was just perfect for this, as Xander had laid out his desire to be bred, igniting within Keaton the sorts of things that rarely bled into this form, but he wasn't the least bit hesitant about doing everything he could as his very beastly cock sank into Xander's pussy. The clinging warm around his cock excited him, beckoned him onward quickly and succinctly.

It was around when Keaton had actually worked up to well and truly fucking the prince, his hips bucking quickly and his cock slamming into him with a speed and friction that left the prince making all of those more intimate and breathy sounds that he rarely did amid his attempts to project strength and composure, that he realized Keaton was going to knot him. That the thick, throbbing bulb near the base of his cock was actually going to be forced inside of him, and with how full he already felt from the cock filling him up, he wasn't sure he was entirely ready to handle it, but as his body ached and he was thrust into without pause, he burned too hotly to stop this.

The longer that Keaton worked at fucking Xander, the more the prince's composure fell apart at the seams, groans and a hot writhing beneath the wolfskin and against his tight push keeping his hands down all signs of how utterly gone we finding himself. And for Keaton, who remained smug as he hammered down rapidly into his husband with relentless fervor, he was absolutely delighted. "Fine, don't compliment your husband's sexual prowess," he taunted, breaths racing against his words as he kept up his feverish rutting. "Your reaction says everything your lips won't." He leaned back in and nibbled on Xander's lips as he hammered his pussy harder and faster, drawing ever closer to the edge and hardly able to contain his bubbling excitement at the prospect.

Being teased and taunted as he was fucked deep and hard, Xander was finding himself on the receiving end of a whole lot more than he'd been expecting from Keaton, and his rapturous appreciation for every last part of it was only emboldening the feeling of absolute need within him. "Inside of me," he groaned, his fingers clenching into balled up fists as he was taken, knuckles going bone white in tightness and frustration as the pleasure hit him almost disorientingly fast. He couldn't take this, and he didn't fight the inevitable as his orgasm surged up through him. He wouldn't have known how to fight it even if he wanted to.

Xander's pussy clenched down desperately around Keaton's cock, so tight that the wolfskin gasped in surprise as he slammed one last time, going balls deep into the prince and giving him everything he'd asked for as his cock twitched inside of the slick, greedy inner walls milking his orgasm. That slam meant shoving in his knot, forcing the bulb right into Xander and soaking in the howl that followed as Xander's back arched and his hips bucked off of the bed in shock at the feeling that followed, the utter tightness that ensued as the knot locked him in and readied him for this. Keaton's breath was rapid now, panting like a dog as his cock fired off shot after shot of hot, thick cum directly into the fertile prince, leaving him to twist and grunt, biting his lip and letting out all of the uncomposed and unchaste noises that Keaton had always wanted his dear prince to make for him.

Everything fell still as Keaton's cock finished cumming, the wolf slumping breathlessly down onto Xander, who groaned as he felt his hands liberated and all of that warmth now inside of him. He'd been bred. There was something about that realization that he couldn't shake, a certain feeling that left him to settle down warmly into the afterglow as his hands ran down along his stomach, feeling the slight bulge where Keaton had pumped him so full of cum that it left him a little bit 'full' with a little big a cum bulge. This was all so strange to him, and it was a feeling he wasn't sure he would be very easily shaking.

"We're going to need a name," Xander groaned as he felt Keaton's fingers join his along the bulge. "I'm partial to Siegbert. It's a proud name."

"If it's a boy, you can have it," Keaton said, leaning in to kiss his husband softly as the more feral edge to his craziness began to subside off. "But if it's a girl, I want it to be Velouria."

"I like that one too. And I'd like to make sure we can have both, in time."

"I know you're talking about actually having kids," Keaton said with a smirk, "But I'm going to take that as you saying you want me to fuck you again."


End file.
